Snowy Days
by Tears of Light
Summary: Sequel to They're Here, though you don't need to read that first. Explaination inside. Anyway, I, Jessica, have brought the Inuyasha gang to my dimension for some well earned rest and some fun. Rating because Mike couldn't keep his mouth shut. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Note: This is the sequel to "They're Here" and is part 2 in the "Portal Series." Now, you can read the first one if you like Yu Yu Hakusho but if you hate it you don't have to read it. This is so far my first Inuyasha fic so if the characters are a little out of character please forgive me.

Snowy Days

By Jessica Hammond

Book 2 in a series

Chapter 1: Lost and found

The gang was walking away from a battle that they had won. With 1 more shard in hand they wearily walk in the rain looking for an area where they could rest when time suddenly stopped.

Kagome said, "Huh? What happened?"

She looked around and saw a bird stopped right in flight. Inuyasha touched a still raindrop. Soon enough a large portal opened in front of them.

Kagome asked, "Should we go through?"

Inuyasha replied, "Doesn't seem to be any other choices."

So they walked through hoping it wasn't a portal to another fight. Meanwhile, I was sitting at a region of my park with a small pond in the center. It was frozen over because it was the middle of January. Next to me were 4 winter coats.

Soon enough, a portal opened up and out walked the Inuyasha gang. 7 seconds outside and they started shivering so with the coats I rushed over and said, "Don't talk now. Put these on and we can talk in my house."

Sango, not very trusting, asked, "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

I replied, "If this was a trap, I wouldn't give you coats at all. I would've hid in a bush and waited for a chance to attack you. Now come on, let's hurry before you all freeze to death!"

So we, quickly, got in my house and I started boiling water for hot cocoa. "So why are we here?" Kagome asked still a little cold.

I replied, "Well, you're here to help me write a fanfiction."

Inuyasha said in his usual tone, "A what?"

"A fanfiction," I calmly replied, "A story in other words."

Inuyasha replied, "Let's go." He got up and went toward the door, the others following.

I said, "Go where? Sorry but I can't bring you back till 2:30 p.m. tomorrow." Inuyasha yelled, "And why not!" "Because," I started, "To get you here took most of my psychic abilities. If I try now I couldn't make a portal big enough for a pin!"

Inuyasha walked over and said, "So we have to stay here and help you write a story?"

Miroku stated, "And Naraku could get most of the other Jewel Shards while we wait."

"Nope!" I replied, "I stopped time in that dimension so nobody could grab any Shikon Jewel Shards while you were away. The minute you get back though, time starts again, so don't worry! Meanwhile, enjoy yourselves! Don't you want a small break?"

They all looked at each other. Kagome said, "Well, we do need a place to stay."

Inuyasha said, "Seeing as we don't have a choice, I guess we have to stay."

The kettle started whistling. "What's that?" Shippo asked.

I replied, "The water boiled."

I went to shut is off. I made the hot chocolate and handed it out. Sango asked, "What's this?"

Guess they didn't have hot chocolate back then. "Hot Cocoa! Try it, but be careful not to burn your tongue!"

Inuyasha was talking a big gulp and almost burned his tongue while I said this. "You could've told us this before you handed it out!"

I smiled and snickered a little.

After hot chocolate Shippo found the TV remote. Curiously, he pressed the power button. The TV came on. Startled, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha stared at the TV. Shippo hid the remote back under the couch and watched the program.

Inuyasha asked, "What on earth is that?"

"It's a TV." I answered, "It shows us cartoons, like that, and whatever else we want to watch."

Miroku asked, "How did it start?"

I said, "Somebody must've used the remote."

Chapter 2: Video Games and Siblings

I said, "Hey, how about some video games! We could start off with Super Smash Brothers! It's a fighting game." I explained looking at everyone's confused looks.

So I load it up and give the controllers to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. "Hey! What about me?" Exclaimed Shippo not wanting to miss out on the fun.

I said, "Next match you can play."

"Okay." Answered Shippo and he watched the others play.

Now I gave the 1st player control to Kagome because she could figure out how to access the vs. mode. Sure enough, They were picking their Characters. Inuyasha picked Link, Kagome picked Kirby for some reason, Miroku picked Yoshi by accident, and Sango picked Samus Aran for no reason at all.

During the beginning of the fight some accidentally jumped of the edge. After all, they were new at the controls. Here were the results: Kagome 4 wins, Inuyasha 2 wins, Sango 2 wins, and Miroku 2 wins. Miroku handed the controller to Shippo who picked Fox McCloud (Of course) and here were the results: Kagome 5 wins, Shippo 3 wins, Inuyasha 2 wins, Sango 2 wins. We played for a while until my brother, Mike, came down with Snowy, our new Dalmatian puppy.

Snowy started barking down the stairs and I yelled, "Shut up Snowy!" and that made Snowy stop.

Oh, by the way, I already told them my name, and, in case you didn't know, it's Jessica.

I saw Mike and said, "Hey brat. Seen our guests yet?"

Mike looked around and said with a huge smile, "You brought them here already! Cool! Let me get my autograph book!"

And he rushed upstairs. Inuyasha asked, "Who's that?"

I answered, "My brother, Mike,"

Mike rushed back downstairs and said, "Could I get your autographs?"

Everyone except Kagome stared at him blankly. Kilala took a nap.

Sango asked, "What's an autograph?"

You have to understand that during the feudal era there really weren't any rock stars, believe it or not, so thusly the autograph wasn't "invented" until later. Much later!

Anyway Mike answered, "All you do is write your own name so the recipient can prove they met that person."

I translated, "In English, that means: Write your name so the person who gets it can treasure it and prove they met you and, in a way, brag about it."

So the autograph book was passed around. Inuyasha thought after signing his name, "What's the point of this?"

Sango thought, "I wonder what other weird things there are in this dimension?"

Mike took back his autograph book and said, "My autograph collection is turning out excellent!" I asked, "Do you want to play Super Smash Brothers? You could fight everyone!" Mike hurried down and looked for a controller. Kagome gave him hers and sat on the couch, with a lot of distance between Miroku and her because of his perverted ways. Although he stopped perverting with Kagome she still didn't want to take a chance. My brother, who didn't want Kirby, went and picked Link and outfitted him in blue. Inuyasha said, "You can pick a character that somebody else is using?"

I nodded and Inuyasha turned to the game.

Sango, tired of losing, tried really hard to, well, avoid dying and kill everyone else. Here were the results: Mike 8 wins, Sango 5 wins, Inuyasha 4 wins, and Shippo 4 wins. There's always a tie in these results, aren't there? Sango looked content with second place. After the match I wanted to fight while all the others didn't want to play too much anymore. So it was a 1 on 1 match between Link (Mike) and Kirby (Me). Inuyasha learned about the bombs Link has and Kagome saw Kirby could "eat" Link and gain his powers. Here were the results: Jessica: 15. Mike: 13. I was a better player than Mike, but he wanted a rematch with stock instead of time. "You're on!" I said in a challenging voice and the match was on!

(3rd person)

While Jessica and Mike continued their match their Mom, Laura, Walked in. They had been fighting for about half an hour.

Shippo asked, "Is there a sign or something that tell us when to make them stop playing?"

Laura said, "If this match starts to make the room suddenly increase in temperature by 10 degrees stop them. Mike's a pyrokenetic, meaning he can start fires with his mind." She added after seeing Shippo's confused expression of the word pyrokenetic.

(1st person)

After 45 minutes I kicked mike's butt! Tired of playing we both exited. Shippo picked up the controller and went to the 1st player game not knowing what he was really doing. Soon enough, Shippo was fighting Link with the game set at very hard and 1 stock! He certainly didn't last long…About 3 seconds.

Chapter 3: Snowball fights and Friends

So after video games we all went outside, this time in the proper clothes! Mike picked up some snow and threw it at me. It hit me dead in the face! I responded by throwing one back at him. He dodged it and it hit Shippo instead! "Hey!" exclaimed Shippo.

He scooped up some snow and threw it at me. It missed but hit Miroku instead. Miroku scooped up some snow and threw it at Shippo, who dodged it and threw some back at Miroku who dodged it. It hit Sango, and she threw a snowball at Shippo. Shippo got hit by it and threw one at Sango but hit Kagome. Soon a snowball fight started with everyone throwing snowballs at each other. The only one who wasn't fighting was Inuyasha, who stared on with a blank expression on his face.

Brittni, one of my friends, walked toward my house and, seeing the snowball fight, just picked up a snowball and picked out an easy target.

Soon enough, the snowball was flying and hit Inuyasha in the back of his head. Inuyasha now pissed off, turned around and Brittni, who likes the TV show Inuyasha, quickly recognized him and started running. Inuyasha picked up some snow and formed it in to a snowball quickly, and with about ¼ of his strength, he threw the ball at Brittni and hit her in the back of her head. Miroku, seeing the incident, yelled to Brittni, "Are you okay?"

Brittni replied, "No, not really!"

Sango saw the chance and pelted Miroku with a snowball. Miroku walked over to Brittni and helped her up and in the meantime…Brittni slapped him and said, "You're Miroku alright."

Miroku looked puzzled and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"It's on TV."

Miroku, still puzzled, thought, "Oh."

And Sango, again, hit Miroku with a snowball. She's certainly having fun! After the snowball fight I made some more hot cocoa. Snowy sniffed Kilala who stared at Snowy. Snowy walked away a little freaked. "My name's Brittni. I'm a friend of Jessica."

She took a sip of hot chocolate afterward. "I came here to see if Jessica was finished with her fanfiction."

Mike was shuffling through Playstation games and took out Spyro (No. 1) and started playing. Everyone started except me started watching. I beat that game already and completed it so completely that I have 120 done, which really doesn't make sense. "So you're not done with your fanfiction yet?" Brittni asked.

I replied, "I'm working on it right now. They're the next fanfiction, you know, the one I'm working on."

Brittni looked at my previous fanfiction "They're Here!" It was her favorite one I did so far. In fact other than the Dream series I did when I was 8 it was the only book I wrote. The Dream series turned out to be a failure though so I didn't show it to her. Plus I didn't know her at the time.

Brittni asked, "Why didn't you invite me to see the Yu Yu Hakusho group?"

I simply shrugged and said, "I really didn't think about it. Sorry!"

Brittni replied, "It's okay."

I smiled and turned toward the TV where Mike was trying to beat Gnasty Gnorc. I thought that he was easy to beat but Mike couldn't beat him.

He kept falling in the lava. "Jump and glide! What's hard about that?"

I shouted. Mike yelled back, "Shut up, it's not as easy as it looks you know! Dumbass."

I slowly shook my head and said, "What did Mom tell you about swearing?"

My brother said, "I don't give a shit."

I said sarcastically, "Very adorable! Saying his opinion! Too bad it gets him grounded when he says it like that!"

Everyone laughed for a second and my brother fell in the lava again. "Shit."

He mumbled under his breath. There was a sudden flash and my dad, Dan, teleported in startling everyone except Mike and me. We said at the same time, "Hey Dad."

Dad looked around and asked, "Where did you get this bunch?" pointing at the group staring at him.

I quickly said, "This is the group from the TV show Inuyasha."

Kagome asked, "There's a TV show called Inuyasha, and it's about us?"

I replied, "Yeah. It comes on at midnight Mondays through Thursdays so I really can't watch it much."

The group looked even more puzzled and everyone was thinking the same thought, "How can somebody from another dimension know about us?" although the tone of their voices were different.

I tried to think of a way to explain it but I really couldn't. "Yes! I beat him!" Mike shouted and I said, "Great."

I tried to find a way to show them how accurate the show is but it was Friday so I couldn't. So I said, "I have some comics about you all!"

Chapter 4: Weird Comics and Music

"There are comics about us?" Inuyasha asked very much puzzled.

I responded, "Yeah, want to see them?" everyone nodded. "Let's go then!"

I led them all to my room where, sure enough, there were 6 volumes of Inuyasha comics, 1-6. (Note: in real life these comics show some nudity so for everyone's sake, pretend those parts are covered up! Thank you! End Note.)

Kagome was flipping through volume 1, while Sango was reading volume 6 on page 111, the one where Miroku asked Kagome to "Bear his child." She looked at Miroku with a disturbed look and thought, "Oh!"

She's always angry when Miroku asks that question but because it was in the past she was just slightly annoyed.

Shippo just interested himself in my electronic gadgets: My Game boy Advance SP, my TV, my Playstation, and especially in my stereo. Either he figured out how to work these electronic things or got really lucky because he got it to play disk 1 song 1: Bootylicous. I, hating this song, skipped it to song 2: NSYNC's Pop, which I like much better.

The Inuyasha all looked startled and confused, except Kagome who knew what a stereo was. "How did that start! What is that anyway!"

Inuyasha said. I answered, "It's a stereo. It's a device that allows us to listen to whatever we want."

I ignored the first question. After the song I switched it to disk 3, Nightmare before Christmas. Shippo sat down and listened to the story and seemed to like it. Here are the words to my favorite song:

"This is Halloween"

Boys and Girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange

Come with us and you will see

This our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, This is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, Man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how

You'll

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' Black, Slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take the chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "Who" when you call "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing threw you hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Tender Lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you Jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the pumpkin King now

This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

La la-la-la, Halloween! Halloween! (Etc.)

After the story I shut my stereo off. I looked at Mike who was reading something. It was my diary!

(3rd person)

Jessica made an attempt to grab the diary, but failed. Mike ran out of the room still holding the diary. Jessica followed, running of course, while the others watched blankly. "Ow!" was all they heard.

(1st person)

I pounded him on the head, while he screamed out, "Ow!" rendering him unconscious. "That's what you get for reading my diary. Not that I put anything interesting in here anyway."

I quietly said and walked into my room where everybody was staring blankly at me. "What? He deserved it!" I said.

The whole room started to get back to what they were doing. I picked up one of my favorite books; the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe. Old, but good.

I walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Mom was making dinner. It was potatoes and peas, yuck! I said, "Could you make Ramen too? Everyone will like it! Please?"

I almost begged! My mom agreed though, so I didn't have to. Thank goodness! I didn't want to. So I walked back into my room where the Inuyasha gang were reading an Inuyasha volume, each of them a different one. I picked my book up again. After about 10 minutes Mom called us for dinner. I stuck a bookmark in my book and walked to where Mike was.

I knocked on his head lightly and said, "Hey, dinner time."

Mike woke up and rushed down the stairs. I followed him, walking and sat down in the only empty seat.

Chapter 5: dinner and a food fight!

The table was set and we all began eating. Mike hated peas so he saved them for last while I got them over with quickly. Inuyasha happily ate his ramen. Mike, who was done with everything else put a pea in his spoon and flung it at me. I ignored him and kept eating. He flung some more peas ate me along with some of his mashed potatoes. I flung some mashed potatoes back at him. Soon enough, although I don't know how, a food fight started. Inuyasha retreated into the living room with his second helping of ramen and sat in a corner, trying to avoid the airborne food.

Mom shouted, "Enough!" and some mashed potatoes hit her in the face.

Anybody ever wonder what kind of psychic my mom is? A mental dominator! That means she can get somebody to do anything she wanted. She used her powers to make everyone stop throwing food. Inuyasha watched in amazement.

He finished up his ramen and put the bowl on the table. The Inuyasha gang only had to clean themselves up while Mike and I had to clean both ourselves and the kitchen, which looked almost like a war zone. Brittni left because she had to. It was 8:00! "Bye Brittni! You can come back tomorrow!"

I said. She responded, "Okay! I will!" and she left.

I returned to cleaning up the battlefield, and Mike did the dishes. When we finished it was 9:00!

Mike was exhausted and went straight to bed. I walked to my room. I sat on my bed and pulled out my fanfiction composition book. I start writing my fanfiction when I realized that the gang didn't know where to sleep! I walked downstairs and located them in the living room watching the movie Nightmare before Christmas. I joined them in watching the movie and everyone liked it! (The movie that is, not me joining them.)

After the movie it was 10:45 and I said, "There are 3 guest bedrooms upstairs. You could figure out the arrangements. This couch also folds open into a bed too."

I walk upstairs and picked up the composition book again. I write my fanfiction and I divided it up into chapters for easy reference to your favorite part. They are also short but it's okay. At least I hope so! The Inuyasha gang decided to sleep in boy/girl rooms. Inside the house it wasn't cold. There are 2 beds in each room, making it feel small and cramped.

I placed this on the desk when I was finished writing in it and immediately went to sleep. It was about 11:47.

Chapter 6: All of day 2

I woke up around 8:38. Inuyasha was a wake, as well as the others. Mike was downstairs watching the Saturday morning cartoons. I didn't know what exactly was on but I know it was something stupid. I walked in the kitchen and ate cereal. "What am I going to do today?"

I thought as I finished my breakfast. I read my previous fanfiction, "They're Here!" and gave it to Shippo who got a kick out of it. He gave it to Kagome, who liked also and she past it on to everyone else. They all liked it. Brittni came around 11:38 and said, "Hey! Where are you going to take them?"

I looked confused and asked, "Where am I taking them? To the library of course! It was funny last time so maybe it'll be funny this time."

I sat down in front of the TV (Mike stopped watching when Pokemon came on. He still is a little freaked out by pokemon ever since the **_incident_**) and started playing Parasite Eve, the first one. I started up a new save file and started playing. I gave the controller to Inuyasha and told him the controls and he started playing. He wasn't bad either! He got to the alligator monster and died. He gave the controller back to me and watched me play. After I killed the alligator monster I said, "Anyone want to go to the library?" Everyone listened to me while I said the number one rule, "Try to be quiet."

Kagome knew that rule already but the others made a note to remember it. (In a manner of speaking. They really didn't write the rule on a piece of paper!)

When we got there I gave Kagome a hat to put on Inuyasha. I didn't want to stick a hat on Inuyasha's head! "What's this for?" Inuyasha asked, in his usual tone of voice.

Kagome guessed, "So you don't attract attention."

And Inuyasha took this to be a good answer. Everyone searched for a book. Inuyasha was in the Action column along with Sango, Kagome was in the fantasy section, Miroku wandered into the romance column, and Shippo was in the adventure section.

Now, I don't know what books they started reading but I guess they all went into the comedy section because they all laughed while reading their books. "At least they know how to keep quiet in the library, unlike Kuwabara, the idiot."

Brittni stated reading **_A Wrinkle in Time_**. I was reading some weird book called **_Thunder Heights_**. I really didn't like it, so I put it away and took out a book called **_Fire Bringer_**, which was better although it was still weird. I mean a story about a deer, a stag to be specific! I really don't think books like that are normal but this is okay.

At about 2:46 we had to bring them back to their dimension though. "Bye!"

Brittni and me shouted as they all walked through the portal. They waved back as they disappeared, their memories of this dimension forgotten, and my bringing other people from other dimensions draws to a close. I have enough inspiration to write more without help. I shall not bring these groups back to this dimension for my entertainment. I walked home, and write the rest of my fanfiction. ****

Okay, now that that's done please review otherwise I might not write another story with only the Inuyasha gang! The next book in the series is probably never going to show its face on fanfiction, but if it does it'll be under Yu Yu Hakusho, and it's a crossover between Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. (There are a ton of those) The reason I probably won't put it on there is because it's stupid (I mean, more so then these stories) and is heavily influenced by my previous audience, which consisted of one person.

Review please, I don't mind flames! They give me an idea of what you want in a fanfiction so I can improve my writing. Thanks for reading my story!


	2. Bloopers

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Yes, bloopers! I did bloopers for my trilogy! Kinda stupid, but I just want you to know the other little thing I did in my spare time. I hope you like them!

For the Story Snowy Days:

The food fight scene:

Jessica: okay, action!

**They do the scene and some mashed potatoes hit the camera.**

Cameraperson: some food hit the camera. We missed the scene entirely.

Jessica: clean it up and try again!

**They clean it up and the shot is done perfectly**

(Not that funny, but easy to see happening.)

Meeting Snowy scene 

Snowy: **runs down the stairs and trips, falls, and knocks himself out**

Jessica: cut! Why must the scenes have something wrong with them?

Camera Crew: Because you hired anime characters.

Jessica: okay then. Someone please get Snowy to a vet so he doesn't die of a concussion!

Mike: Isn't he going to die anyway?

Jessica: I don't want Snowy to really die, I'm getting paid to put him in here.

Rest of the Characters: Why don't you pay us?

Jessica: I will! After the movie is finished!


End file.
